This invention relates to a torch assembly for positioning a torch about a conical surface.
It has been known to provide an automatic apparatus for weld build-up a surface of revolution, e.g. within an axial bore, consisting of an elongated, rotatable assembly supporting an electrical welding torch at an end extending within the axial bore. It has also been known to provide torch and arm assemblies for adjusting the position of the torch nozzle relative to the surface upon which the weld build-up is to be applied, in order to accommodate a wide range of bore depths and diameters. Such devices are described, e.g., in prior patents Acheson U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,899; Acheson U.S. Pat. No. 4,873,419; Acheson U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,990; Acheson U.S. Pat. No. 4,952,769 and Acheson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,710, the entire disclosures of each of which are incorporated herein by reference. Devices having a similar purpose are described, e.g. in Fuwesi U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,039 and Fuwesi U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,235.
The prior patent Acheson et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,298,710, mentioned above, describes an apparatus that can be mounted for weld build-up upon a flat surface of revolution.